


Clintasha - Spotlight

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, side Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Clintasha one shot based on 'Spotlight' by Jennifer Hudson.  Clint is overprotective of Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clintasha - Spotlight

Ever since they had got together, Clint had been protective of Natasha. Like, more than usual. And, although she liked it at first, it was beginning to smother her. She knew that he loved her, but, short of security guards, this couldn't be any more like a crazy maximum security prison. Part of it was okay, she could pretend that they stayed home all the time because he wanted her to himself, so that they got to spend more time together. And it wasn't like it wasn't fun, watching movies or playing games and just generally dicking around (sometimes literally). But still, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was locked in, locked out of a world that was deemed too dangerous for her skills. Even if she did go out, Clint would probably follow her on the rooftops.

If this was a relationship which they were both involved in, and they were both aware of the weird protective air, this would have been easier. But it felt like she was in a prison, and she would know. By now, she would have left, would have busted out of the confines around her, but a little voice in her head said that this was love, that he was only acting this way because he loved her. And if this was love, then she was staying, there was no doubt about that. But she had to be sure.

She decided to ask Bruce, seeing as Tony never left the workshop and Steve never left the gym, and if they did leave they sat and talked together. So, Bruce it was.

She ambushed him in his lab, coming up behind him and making him jump. Before he could ask what she wanted, she asked, "What's going on with Clint?"

Bruce looked confused, so she continued, "Does he think I'm not strong enough? I don't need protection." At this, Bruce grinned, his confused expression clearing as she realized what she meant, but he shrugged and said, "don't ask me."

Natasha gave an exasperated sigh and contemplated the best way to GET Bruce to give in. He folded after a few seconds of her intense stare, and threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine. He doesn't think you need protecting, hell, no-one does. He just doesn't want you to find somebody else. You know? He's scared you'll find somebody better."

"So he thought he could keep me locked up? You think I like that? If he just decided to bloody treat me right , this wouldn't be a damn problem!"

"Alright, alright, don't shoot the messenger. Actually, wait," he saw the look in her eyes as she spun on her heel to leave, "don't shoot anyone! Natasha!" She left.

As per usual, Clint was in the kitchen, as were Steve and Tony. "Bloody idiot!" Natasha shouted at him, the second she saw him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve and Tony exchange a look and scarper, still stuffing food in their mouths even as they made mumbled excuses to get out.

"Nat, what?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You keep me locked up in her because you don't want me to find someone else and, what, that's supposed to make me love you more? I always try to let you know that I love you when we're off on our stupid missions, is that not enough for you now?"

"Nat, come on," at least he had the decency to look ashamed, "it was stupid, but I just thought," he stopped, wisely, when he saw the look in her eyes, and took a deep breath before grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Out. I'm gonna show you off to everyone," he winked.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Oh, I'll make it up to you," he promised, pulling her out as she failed to fight back a smile.


End file.
